


Back Row

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Making Out, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jubilee sets out to fix the fact Jean has never made out in a movie theatre.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Jubilee giggles, rolling the glass bottle between her palms. The sound is easy and warm, filling the space between them. A tap of her fingertips against the opening stops the hissing and spitting of the still fizzing drink.

Jean stares at her hands, clad with rings and stained blue from the earlier mall trip. The week before is butter from theatre popcorn. The week before that is a mysterious substance from science class.

"You've really never made out with anyone in a movie theater?" Jubilee asks, still smiling, and stroking the bottle.

"Nobody here is lining up for theatre make-outs with me."

Unless Jubilee is willing to count the fantasies which both fall short of, and go beyond just making out in darkened theaters.

Jubilee runs a finger around the rim of the bottle, face carefully blank. The ring clanks with each full circle, catching the sunlight, and glinting furiously.

"Does that mean no waiting in line then?"

Jean stiffens, preparing to bolt. Never mind about saving the world. This goes beyond anything close to that.

The ring still gleams a furious yellow and silver. Jubilee strokes a thumb over the open bottle as if to shush the tiny spits and hisses. She squeezes her eyes shut against the burn, ripping up handfuls of grass.

The hissing and spitting of bubbles keeps a persistent rhythm even with the muffle of her thumb. It effectively silences any other sounds even the tentative press against her mind, asking for permission to enter.

  
_A hand slides up her back with a grazing of fingertips. The slide is a tickle up to the jut of her bra where it presses, and the sweater sticks to her skin with a nervous sweat._

_No lines exist here. Or mousy cashiers with loud thoughts of how obnoxious screaming children are. Huge buckets of popcorn and sodas slide into their hands - overly buttered, salted and sweetened. Their extras get ditched as quickly as they come._

_Jubilee pushes up armrests and guides her to lay down across a row of seats. The slide of her hand is confident across the skin of her ankle - her calf - all the way up to her thigh, and to her panties._

_It slides right back down to her knee with the first kiss. Jubilee is warm, tasting of blue slush and overly sweetend soda. The press of her body is unfamilair,  though certainly not unwelcome._

_She kisses with a certainty as she slides her hand up and down the skin of her leg. The press of tongue slides across her lower lip, and she hears the quiet echoing of laughter._

Jean gasps, pulling away as the bottle tips over, spilling cold and sticky liquid across the ground and her clothes. Jubilee laughs, tightening her grip as she rolls them away from the still spilling drink.

"I'm sorry." Jean gasps as Jubilee leans down, nibbling on her lower lip. "I lose control sometimes."

Jubilee gives a final nibble, pulling back to pepper kisses along her jawline.

"I've never been scared of fire."


End file.
